


Growing Pains

by echohome205



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Characters have Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mystical forces, Prophetic Dreams, Re-telling of abuse, Slow Burn, selective mute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echohome205/pseuds/echohome205
Summary: Wynonna comes back to Purgatory after having a dream about Waverly being in danger, once there everything starts to spiral out of control.





	1. Homeward bound

**Author's Note:**

> Im using the characters but creating my own story, it has the same basic plot where Wynonna has just turned 27 and is now the heir of the Earp curse.   
> One of the main differences with my story is that Waverly is a Selective Mute.   
> Watching as the series has progressed I have noticed how much Waverly was put through as a child, and it really got me thinking, if she was any other person there would be damage there, trust issues, anxiety; so i really wants to explore what that would look like for Waverly, especially within this world. For this story Waverly will talk with people she trusts, other than that she will acknowledge with body language, smile, nod, shrug...etc.   
> Side note: Selective mutism (SM) is an anxiety disorder in which a person who is normally capable of speech cannot speak in specific situations or to specific people. Selective mutism usually co-exists with shyness or social anxiety.

The thick sour smell strangles all of Wynonnas' scenes as she struggles, pushing the large riveted metal door open, just enough for her to slip in unnoticed under the large chain which is wrapped around the two handles of the door. Squatting down she lays on her side, propped up on her elbow so her dominant hand can keep the doors ajar; dampness slowly started to seep through her pants, the grey snow melting under her body. 

The brunette starts to shimmy through, she pulls her head and shoulders past the opening with ease, angling her body just right. Using her upper body strength, she pulles her torso through until her holster became caught on the sharp pieces of rusted metal, digging her feet into the wet earth she tries to push, to pull, the brunette woman even tries to unbuckle it from around her waist but to no avail. Trying again and again with no luck Wynonna slowly wriggles backwards, jumping up and looking at the chain.

"Stupid freaking ass lock, you're suppose to keep things in; not out." 

Grabbing the links in her hands she pulls, leveraging herself with a foot placed against the door. Becoming frustrated she let go of the iron, placing her foot back down in the grey muddy puddle of snow she had been pacing back and forth in. Looking around she sees nothing of use, no rebar, scrap metal not even a tree branch , letting out a small sigh she runs her hand down her leg, past her knee until she felt the coldness of the guns handle, shoved down in her tall cowboy boot. The brunette pulles it out, looking at it for a second; before mumbling;

"Sorry baby, I really didn't wanna have to do this."

Throwing it up in the air slightly Wynonna spins it around catching it again so she's awkwardly holding the barrel of the gun, with the butt facing towards the door, with an almighty swing, Wynonna brings the gun down, taking the chains, lock and door handle with it, falling lifeless at Wynonnas' feet. 

"So much for a sneak attack ya numb nut."

Wynonna chastised herself before pushing the door open fully.

Looking into the darkness in front of her she waits for her eyes to adjust, dust swirling in the air, covering every inch of the ground, every flat surface, the musty sour smell takes Wynonnas' breath away, making her gag, the back of her throat constricting as her eyes sting. Bringing a hand to cover her nose and mouth she tries to lessen the effects the smell is having on her. 

Still holding Peacemaking in her hand she starts to walk into the darkness, hand tightening over the barrel of the gun, her eyes are trying to scan for any movement, any sign of life. The silence was ringing in her ears, dull drone like static filled the space around her, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. 

Light suddenly filled the warehouse, Wynonna squints, looking for its source but she cannot see any, turning around on the spot she holds the gun out at arms length, tensing her shoulders.

"Real original dipshit, creepy warehouse where you hold all the hostages, what's next gonna stalk me with a halloween mask and a fucking meat cleaver?

Laughter echoes off the walls, reverberating though her body, hot clammy breath touched the back of her neck, the brunettes face and hands suddenly burned from the inside out, and what seemed like hundreds of blood red eyes opened, all staring at her, all wishing her dead.

A voice echoes inside her head, scratching its way inside deeper, low and guttural, the malice and contempt dripping from the words it spoke.

"You will not save her."

"Screw you asshole, I'm gonna save who ever I want!"

"Nonna."

Over her shoulder a voice calls out, a sweet angelic voice she knows from when she was younger, one which had yet to be touched by sadness and grief. She knows that voice, god she knows it, but she doesn't want to turn around and make that voice become a real flesh and blood person. 

"Nonna, you came back."

Turning her head slowly she gazes at the form of her five year old sister Waverly Earp, an over sized black coat engulfing her tiny frame, her hair in two perfect braids, her bare feet in the snow just shy of the warehouse threshold.

Young Waverly smiled up at Wynonna excited to see her.

"You've come to save me, haven't you Nonna, like you always said you would. And we're gonna live in the tree house you've been building for us, just on the outskirts of town."

The young girls smile faltered when Wynonna didn't answer. 

The laughter in the warehouse becomes louder 

"Yes, please, try and save her!" 

The voice in Wynonnas' head becomes a siring pain, feeling as though a hot knife is being dragged across the inside of her skull.

Young Waverly starts to cry, trying to hold back her little whimpers, as tears streamed down her face, she is reaching out, pleading in her small voice.

"Please. Wynonna." 

Before her eyes, the little girl from her past has changed into the young woman Wynonna remembers leaving; waving her off on the front porch of Gus McCreadys' ranch house.  
Her eyes now hold a fear that had not been there before, her hair flowing about her as she tries to smile, a smile which doesn't reach her eyes, which barely make it onto her lips.

Suddenly dirty, filthy hands reach out from the blinding white behind Waverly, and firmly attached themselves to her shoulders, wrenching her body down to the cold ground. 

"WAVERLY!"

Wynonna screams, racing towards the door, sprinting as fast as she can, but its no use, Waverly is being pulled into the white limbo faster with every second. Wynonna sees her screaming, sees her hands reaching for someone anyone to come save her. Wynonna can't do anything, she cant reach her, she hears nothing, no sound, no screams, no evidence Waverly was ever there. Just silence. 

Reaching the warehouse doors she jumped, trying to make it over the threshold, but the doors swing closed, forcing her back, the laughter started again, as she quickly hits the ground of her bedroom floor, tangled in a bed sheet.

Wynonna sits bolt upright, looking around, panicked, she stumbled to her feet, angrily throwing the bed sheet onto the naked man who is currently occupying her bed. Stalking over to the table she swipes the half drunk bottle of whiskey into her hands, twisting off the cap and throwing it haphazardly onto the hard oak table top. Lifting the bottle to her lips she gulps down the honey coloured liquid until it burns the back of the throat.

Wynonna takes the bottle from her mouth, cringing as the burning travels down her esophagus; sitting uneasily in her stomach, or is that just the fear of the dream she just had?. Slamming the bottle down on the table, the brunette hangs her head down, steadying herself with both hands on the table, her limbs feel heavy, her head is spinning, breathing deeply her whole body buzzes, and then the sensation is gone.

"Woah, god; head rushes don't usually happen till after the booze has kicked in..." 

Suddenly there is someone else touching her, strong hands snake around her midsection, tightening. Wynonna is startled, grabbing the ring finger and snapping it back, twisting out from their grip she raises the bottle above her shoulder, the last remaining sips of whiskey dribble down the brunettes arm and shoulder blades, soaking the tank top she is wearing.

A hoarse strangled cry erupts from the man, who is now doubled over, cradling his hand, tears threatening to fall.

"What in the flying FUCK Wynonna!"

"For god sake Andre, don't sneak up on a fucking girl like that,"

Wynonna roll her eyes, finally putting down the empty whiskey bottle.

"and ya made me waste the rest of that so thanks." 

Wynonna flicks the glass bottle to emphasize her statement. 

"You really are crazy, aren't ya? You almost broke my finger and all that you have in response are glib bloody remarks about how you wasted some stupid fucking whiskey."

Wynonna just stares, letting all the emotions from her dream settle, letting the last sentence sink in, she turned on her heel, walking over a little wooden stool where her black jeans are sitting, wrinkled, picking them up she throws them over her shoulder, along with her bra, and boots, throwing them all into a pile on the bed. 

Turning around she stalks past the still naked man, who has now pulled out one of the miss matched chairs and sits quietly assessing the damage done to his finger.  
Looking up he watches as Wynonna throws all her things into the large blue duffel bag.

Calmly he breaths out, regaining his composure.

"What are you doing Wy?"

Without stopping to answer she picks up her jeans putting them on before sliding her feet into her unlaced boots, bending over the bed she zips up the duffel bag, slinging it over her shoulder, she stands there for a second, taking in the apartment. 

The fear and confusion she felt after the nightmare have settled into her fight or flight response. She is definitely choosing the flight response, the one which she is very much use to. Looking Andre in the eyes the now slightly tipsy woman sighs clearing her throat before the speaks.

"You really are a bit of a dick, ya know that?" 

Hitching the bag strap further onto her shoulder she simply walks past the guy who is too taken aback to say anything, turning around she unlocks the front door, throwing the keys over her shoulder which land just short of Andres' feet. 

"Lock up once you leave yeah?" 

"Wynonna, where the hell are you going?" 

Impatiens starting to creep into Andres' tone.

Closing the apartment door behind her, Wynonna walks down the hallway, 

"Home. I'm going Home."


	2. Reunions and run-ins

Waverly sat anxiously waiting by her laptop in the neat, homely kitchen of Gus McCready, her finger lightly tapping on the old, worn, wood of the dining table. Taking a deep breath she clicked the mouse which had been hovering over the grade of her last assignment for her Mythologies and Languages of East and West degree. The young girl had been sitting there for the past ten minutes refreshing the page every twenty seconds hoping her final score would be put up. The email had said all final grades would be posted at midday; it was now five minutes past the hour, as Waverly again glanced at the clock out of the corner of her eye before pressing the mouse again.

Gus walked in, looking at the silent girl who was now nervously biting her thumb nail.

"Waverly, you know that you're going to pass this whole course, right? I mean distinctions on nearly every paper, over 95 percent on every quiz you've done. Hell you didn't even have to do this last paper and you still would've passed!"

Looking at Waverly she arched one eyebrow waiting for a response. After not getting one she rolled up her dark blue flannel sleeves so they sat above her elbow. Walking over to the small twin tub basin she ran cold water into a large pot and sat it on the counter.

"You know how I am, Gus."

Waverly said shyly looking over her shoulder, finger still poised over the mouse.

"Yes I know, but you don't need to be kid. You are too good for this old town. We only just closed down the Blockbuster because the majority of people now have internet. I don't want you livin' here all you're life, you've got bigger and better things to do out there Waverly.

Waverly bit her lip, turning around to look back at the laptop screen, shuffling the chair forward a little so her arms could rest easily on the table before her.

Before she could click again, Gus quickly walked over closing the laptop slightly, so the screen was angled downwards. Pushing it out of Waverlys' reach, she softly squeezed her shoulder,

"Come on Waves, help me with dinner; yeah? It'll be up when it's up."

Waverly got up, pulling her long hair over her shoulder, plaiting it loosely. Taking off her over sized burgundy cardigan she hung it over the back of the chair, walking over to the fridge she crouched down, opening the bottom crisper and pulling out some carrots, and broccoli; taking it over to Gus she layed them on the cutting board.

Waverly slid over to the stove, searching in a small green ceramic bowl for a packet of matches. Finding one, she opened the pack, striking it on the side, the almost non existent sizzle of the match burning to life gave her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. The youngest Earp inhaled deeply as she watched a small tail of smoke start to rise from the now lit matchstick.

A sad smile covered the young features, as memories started to flood back, Wynonna and her standing over a burning pile of photos, ethereal white light rising up from the floorboards,  Waverly becoming scared, tightening her grip on her older sister hand, the raven haired girl bending down, begging her not to scream as she tired to smother the fire, ashes flying, screaming and crying, small gusts of wind rising, like glowing rope, swirling with half lit ash, loud footsteps running, and the door being flung open.

Shaking her head Waverly drew herself out of the memories, looking down she saw the flame fizzle out.  

Turning on the gas, Waverly quickly lit another match bringing the little fire gently to the gas burners, the flame automatically jumping towards the soft hissing of the gas.  
Blowing out the flame, the youngest Earp discarded the half burnt matchstick next to the other on the stove top.

"You and I both know i'm never gonna get out of here Gus."

Waverly stated as she fiddled with the height of the flames, turning the nob so the blue flames sat low against the burner.

"Getting out of where baby girl?"

Wynonna flung her duffel bag on the table with a loud thunk, as she walked into the now unfamiliar kitchen.

Both women started, spinning around abruptly. Wynonna stood one hand resting on her hip, as the other pulled out the chair Waverly had just been sitting on. Both Waverly and Gus stared at the dark brunette. Waverlys' eyes widened like she was seeing an apparition, her mouth agape slightly as she stammered. Gus frowned at the newly appeared woman, looking over to Waverly, she placed a hand on her forearm and squeezed, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Why don't you keep on with dinner Waverly, and I can have a little talk with Wynonna."

Walking over to Wynonna she gripped her arm, forcefully pulling her down the hall and out onto the porch.

"What the hell are you doing here Wynonna?"

Gus questioned as she turned back around, closing the large wooden door for extra privacy. Her tone was harsh, and piercing, a tone which Wynonna had grown accustom to while growing up.

"Hello, to  _you_ too."

 Wynonna said in a flippant tone.

"No, you do not get to do this again. You do not get to come in here and make everything revolve around you!"

Gus sighed heavily, bringing her hand up to her face, cradling her chin as she spoke again, this time hoping her frustration and anger would not get in the way of her words.

"It's been 18 months Wynonna, and I remember specifically asking you that if...whenever you came back you were to tell me, so I could ease Waverly into it. You know how she does with change. It took her 3 months to get back to a normal semblance of life after you left..."

Wynonnas laugh was dry, shaking her head she brought her gaze up to meet the older woman's.

"You mean after you told me to leave? That this would be the best thing for her? I seem to recall that Gus. And I did; I went, because I love her, god, she is my sister, I want what is best for her."

"Then why come back without telling me first?"

Gus stepped forward a little, her features softening.

It wasn't that the older woman hated Wynonna in any way, shape, or form, however she was particularly protective of Waverly, and she knew that Wynonna was capable of protecting herself.

Wynonna was a stronger person than Waverly would ever be, and Gus hated to admit that to herself. Sure The eldest Earp had her problems of trying to cope with everything, her drinking was way out of hand, and her over zealous nature of trying to stick it to any authority figure that was around her had got her into more trouble than Gus could count, but at least she was living her life. Waverly on the other hand was just shutting down, her anxiety was skyrocketing, while her social interactions were nearly non existent. 

Wynonna sighed.

"I just came back, alright?"

"There is always more with you Wynonna. Why?"

Wynonnas' anger boiled to the surface, she crossed her arms over her chest, squaring her shoulders.

" **I had...** I had a dream, okay Gus."

"Are you off you're bloody meds Wynonna or are you really just crazy?"

"Well three out of the four shrinks I saw would agree with you on the crazy, so who fucking knows; majority rule I guess."

"You will not be bringing any of this bullshit into this house, you understand me, Wynonna!" 

Without one more word Gus turns on her heel and walks back into the house. 

The tall brunette hesitates, looking around at the landscape in the fading light. She slowly breaths out, releasing the breath that she has been holing in her lungs, tendrils of white frost like dragons smoke hover around her mouth, and disappear as quickly as they came. 

Following Gus she walks back into the house taking her time before setting foot into the kitchen again. Giving Gus time to leave, and go to another part of the house, because that's their relationship, it has been ever since the night at the homestead. Staying out of Wynonnas way, for  what ever reason, but within reach in case anything ever happens to Waverly.

Wynonna takes a seat at the kitchen table, looking around curiously trying to remember the last time she had been in here.  

Waverly hears the chair slide back as her sister sits down, all her senses are drawn to Wynonna, her smell, her breathing, her physical presence that changes the whole dynamic of the room. Waverly keeps going over things in her head, trying to initiate conversation, but she can't. Everything seems so insignificant, her life has not changed, she is still the same person she was before her sister left to go gallivanting around Greece; or was is Croatia? 

Wynonna stares at Waverlys' back, looking at her sister cooking, she hesitates going to say something, but thinks against it. 

Instead the brunette spins the computer around until it faces her, lifting the lid so the screen light comes back on, she quickly scrolls over and clicks the refresh button.

This time a different screen pops up, skipping over it she reads the basics.

"Shit Waves, is there anything you're not good at?"

Waverly turns around confused by the statement.

Spinning the computer around so that it faces her younger sister, Wynonna points to the screen.

"97 percent baby girl."

Waverly grins, her eyes light up as she starts jumping up and down on the spot, flicking pasta water all over Wynonna from the spoon she still has in her hand, her laughter turns to squeals of excitement as she runs over, jumping in Wynonnas lap, flinging her arms around her neck. 

Wynonna is taken aback for a split second, but then everything come flooding back. In that one hug everything is back to the way it was before she left, between them at least. Waverly is her constant, her sister, and that is all that matters.

Hugging back Wynonna buries herself into her younger sisters hair, inhaling the lingering smell of jasmine shampoo, she smiles, deeply.

Pulling back, she sits Waverly up so she can look her directly into the glimmering brown eyes.

"I'm proud of you Waves."

Waverly is overcome with emotion, tears creep into her eyes, threatening to fall. Getting her sister back, and this grade.

Her small insular world is back to normal. 

Wynonna smiles at her younger sister,

"So, uhhhh, Shorty's to celebrate?" 

 

***

Thankfully when Wynonna and Waverly get to Shorty's the bar is a lot more quiet than it usually has been on previous Friday nights.

Wynonna walks in trying to stand as tall as she can, with the weight of her past on her shoulders, it's not an easy task in this town. Ready and squaring up for a fight she looks around at the ten people that are scattered within the premises. 

Looking confused she waits till Waverly is by her side, and looks down at her sister.

"Sooo, this is Shorty's right? Where every town drunk, biker and side hoe like the gather and rest their weary heads?"

Waverly looks around too before answering.

"Well, it was until Shorty tried thinking outside the box and kinda hired some Chippendale dances, and uh, this is the end result."

"Bet he was confused when two guys in chipmunk outfits didn't show up."

Wynonna makes a beeline for the bar, reaching over the counter, she twists her arm behind the taps for two glasses and a half used bottle of whiskey. Turning back around she sees Waverly still standing on the steps, motioning with a nod of her head Wynonna holds up the glasses and bottle, weaving in and out of all the empty tables, Waverly follows her till they are both standing in a tucked away corner of the bar. 

Placing the glasses down, the eldest Earp turns her chair around, so the wooden back hits lightly against the edge of the table. Sitting down the dark brunette props her arm up over the curved back of the chair, undoing the cap of the whiskey skillfully with her fingers while her palm rests against the slender neck of the bottle. Wynonna lifts the bottle to her lips taking a swig before filling the two glasses a third of the way.

Waverly reaches for one of the glasses, swirling it around a little before taking a small sip, her nose and eyes scrunch up as the liquid burns the back of her throat, opening her mouth, she sticks out her tongue trying to get a little relief.

"Still haven't mastered the taste?" 

Wynonna says as she picks up her glass and downs it in one go.

"I don't think I have a refined palate like you do."

Waverly states while picking up the glass again, swirling the amber liquid so it nearly touches to top of the glass.

"You can say alcoholic, Waverly." 

Wynonna smirks as she grabs the glass straight out of Waverlys' hands, swiftly downing it as well, before bringing the glass down a little too harshly on the table top.

Over the loud crack of glass hitting wood, a voice unceremoniously joins the conversation.

"Yeah Waverly, or what about dead beat? Degenerate perhaps?"

His boyish laugh grates on Wynonna even before she turns around and sees the smug face of Champ looking over at her from the pool table.

Propping his pool cue against the table he makes his way between the three tables that separates them.

"Well well, if it isn't Miss Alberta. Where's your crown and sash, Champ?"

"On the floor of your sisters room, right Waverly?" 

Champ grinned, winking at Waverly as he moves right past the now angry brunette to lean against the table, his hand reaching to tuck strands of hair behind the now absolutely mortified girls ear.

Waverly feels her cheeks flush from embarrassment, red heat starts to engulf her, taking over her face, flowing down through her shoulder blades, and back, coming to rest in the pit of her stomach as she shakes her head. Leaning away from Champs touch, Waverly looks away from the looming figure, still shaking her head. 

Wynonna moves her foot, deftly sweeping it out in front of her until she feels it connect with Champs feet, knocking him off balance, she watches with glee as he falls unceremoniously to the floor.

"Ya know you're not suppose to sit on tables Champ, or insult my sister, so you do either one again, you'll be tasting your own colon for a week. Got it?"

Standing up, the brunette swiped the bottle of whiskey off the table, stepping over the tattooed man who was writhing around on his side holding his elbow.

Waverly quickly jumps out of her chair, grabbing a hold of her older sisters out stretched hand. 

Waverly walks as quick as she can to the door, taking the steps two at a time, Wynonna lets go of her hand diverting towards the bar where she places the bottle back around underneath the taps, roughly sliding her hand in her pocket she pulls out a couple of crumpled bills, slapping them on the bar. 

"Keep the change." 

The brunette mumbles to herself, before jogging towards the door. 

As she exits the bar, the night air catches her off guard. Pulling her jacket closer to her body she walks over to where the Waverly shaped shadow is leaning on the red Jeep. Her arms crossed, as she looks down, intently scrutinizing the dirt her foot is kicking up.

Coming to stand in front of her sister, Wynonna looks intently at the still upset girl.

"Well he seems like he's matured alot..."

Shyly, Waverly looks up at her sister through her honey blonde hair, an uncertain look etched on her face.

"I would never...never with Champ." 

Bringing her hand to her cheek she wipes the tears that have fallen, hiccoughing as she takes a deep breath to settle herself. 

"I know baby girl."

The bar door swings open again, as Champ swaggers out, still holding his elbow, all the while moving his arm up and down.

Eyeing Waverly he just smirks again, 

"Ya know you're gonna have to talk to me sooner or later Waves, hell, you might even like it." 

Emphasizing the end of his sentence he grabs his crotch, laughing when the girl bashfully looks away again.

Before Wynonna has the chance to do anything, a voice over her shoulder calls out, diverting all their attention to the tall redheaded police officer crossing the road. 

Hands in the pockets of her black state issued jacket, she strolls over, quickly eyeing Wynonna before placing herself in between Waverly and the very much drunk Champ.

"Don't you think you need to be getting home Champ, instead of making a fool out of yourself in front of these beautiful women?"

Champ laughs before shaking his head, obviously not getting the gravity of the situation,

"It's called picking up Officer Haught, just paying Waverly a couple of compliments."

Officer Haught walked slowly towards Champ, resting a hand on his shoulder as she whispered;

"It's called Public Intoxication, Champ, and the only thing you'll be picking up is a nice cell for tonight if you don't get on your way." 

Smiling sweetly, she patted him on the back, watching him walk off slowly, mumbling under his breath.

Turning around the redhead smiled at Waverly, pulling the zipper of her jacket up, making the black material tighten around her torso; she quickly dug her hands back into her pockets.

"Sorry you've had to deal with him, Miss Earp, and uh, sorry, Office Nicole Haught. Where are my manners, and you are?" 

Nicole extended her hand out to Wynonna, who just looked at the officer, before looking down at her hand and back up at the redhead who uncomfortably took her extended hand and slowly placed it in her jacket once again.

Waverly playfully slapped her sister thigh, looking at Wynonna and arching her eyebrows, indicating that she wanted her sister to be civil to the young officer.

Rolling her eyes, Wynonna sighed,

"Name's Wynonna, and as you know, my sister,Waverly, who you so knight in shining armor-ly came to save. Local bad seed, come back to this god forsaken hell hole, so you better not get too friendly with me, cause I can guarantee the probability of me and Champ sharing a cell are a lot higher than you think."

Wynonna looked at Waverly, who had unfolded her arms, and was now standing a little straighter, a little more confidently with the appearance of the officer.

"Ready baby girl?" 

Wynonna tapped the hood of the Jeep, before moving around to the passengers side, opening the door and sliding in. Waverly, looked from her sister to the officer, a small smile played over her lips as she shrugged, opening the door, and giving Nicole a curt nod, before slipping into the drivers seat. Starting the ignition, the headlights flooded the deserted street. Looking back over her shoulder as she grabbed the seat belt, Waverly saw the redhead give her one last small wave before making her way behind the idling car, quickly walking over to the patrol car, parked on the other side of the road.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I probably vilified Champ alot more than in the series, which some of you guys might be angry about, if so, sorry. But over all, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
